In general, various sizes of trousers are being manufactured to be worn by various wearers whose body types are all different.
As the waist girths of the trousers are fixed when the trousers are manufactured, when body conditions of wearers change, for example, waist girths of growing youths are continuously changed, their trousers need to be altered or they should purchase a new pair of trousers of different size to accommodate for the change in size of their bodies.
Even if the body conditions do not change, if the wearer gains weight around the waist, the trousers may press the stomach due to the fixed waist girth.
A technology for flexibly adjusting a waist girth of a pair of trousers according to body conditions of a wearer has been disclosed to solve the above-mentioned problem.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a configuration of a pair of trousers whose waist girth can be adjusted according to the conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a pair of trousers whose waist girth can be adjusted according to the conventional art has a structure where an inner overlapping portion 13 and an outer overlapping portion 14 are separated from each other, and a boss plate 21, installed transversely between the inner overlapping portion 13 and the outer overlapping portion 14, is coupled to a fixing member 30.
However, in the above-mentioned configuration where the boss plate 21 and the fixing member 30 are coupled to each other to adjust a waist girth, a space S between the inner overlapping portion 13 and the outer overlapping portion 14 expands due to a structural defect of the boss plate 21. Accordingly, wrinkles may be caused while the trousers are worn, making the clothes look untidy, for example, the trousers are disheveled.
Further, since a pressing piece 34 of the fixing member 30 is installed on the inner side of the trousers, it is inconvenient for the wearer to adjust the waist girth of the trousers.